


【狮森】如何叫你赖床的男友起床

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 狮子生贺西莱森由于昨晚运动过量迟迟不肯起床，特尔施特根该如何叫他起床呢？（分级暴露了一切）





	【狮森】如何叫你赖床的男友起床

“快醒醒！”西莱森在睡梦间感觉到有人轻轻推搡了他一下，他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“贾斯珀，该起床啦，你看看现在都几点了！”

“反正今天又不用去训练，起那么早干嘛？”西莱森嘟囔道。

“乖，贾斯珀你就起来吧，再不起来午餐的时间都要到了。”特尔施特根宠溺地看着他说。

“哼，还不是因为你昨天把我折腾到那么晚我才起不来的。也不知道你怎么那么有精力，昨天和我做到那么晚今天还能起那么早。”

“宝贝儿，这就是我在上你在下的原因啊，”特尔施特根微微一笑，俯身亲了西莱森一口，“算了，贾斯珀你要吃什么？我去给你做。”  
“我要吃蛋糕。”

是的，蛋糕。

昨天下午，特尔施特根做了一个蛋糕，一个很漂亮的奶油蛋糕。西莱森本以为特尔施特根是想把这个蛋糕作为他们的饭后甜点，但当他吃完饭，准备向蛋糕动叉时，却被特尔施特根伸手阻止了。

“贾斯珀，你难道忘了自己是运动员吗？吃了这块蛋糕，你小心体脂率超标，被体能教练拉去加训。”

西莱森面色不善地盯着他：“你什么意思？你难道是觉得我太重了，所以吃块蛋糕都会体脂率超标？”

“不不不怎么会呢？”紧急时刻，特尔施特根展现出了强烈的求生欲，“贾斯珀你最好看身材最棒了，我怎么可能会嫌弃你呀？只是我们的确不该吃热量这么高的蛋糕的，我只是关心你罢了。”

“那你干嘛还要做这个蛋糕啊？难道是想让我欣赏你的烘焙技术有多高超吗？”

“我自有用处，你到时候就知道了。”特尔施特根露出神秘的微笑，将蛋糕放进了冰箱里。

而现在，特斯特根又将蛋糕取了出来，走向了卧室。

看到他真的拿着那块蛋糕走了进来，西莱森很诧异，显然，他也没想到昨天特尔施特根还死活都不肯让他吃那块蛋糕，今天却没有驳回他的要求。不过，既然特尔施特根并没有拒绝他，他也不介意再耍耍小性子。

于是——

“我要你喂我，不然我可不吃！”

“好啊。”特尔施特根居然就这么轻巧的答应了。他拿起了那块蛋糕，用手指轻轻的沾了点上面的奶油，向西莱森走去。

西莱森感到有点不对：“等等，你要干什么？”

特尔施特根笑着说：“你不是要我喂你吗？”

“可你手上蘸了一坨奶油干什么呀？”

“我可没说我要喂的是你上面的小嘴，还是下面的那张小嘴。”说着特尔施特根就将他的手向西莱森的下体伸去。

西莱森躲避不及，一把被特尔施特根抓住了阴茎。特尔施特根就着奶油，对着西莱森的肉柱上下其手，另一只手也不停下，向上攀到了西莱森的胸部，开始蹂躏他的乳头。

奶油刚从冰箱里拿出来，一开始还是冰的，但很快就随着特尔施特根和西莱森的动作逐渐升高了温度，西莱森也因为特尔施特根的动作以肉眼可见的速度勃起了。

特尔施特根低下头，开始舔弄着西莱森的阴茎。混合着奶油和不断渗出的前列腺液，这根阴茎的味道可并不算特别好。

西莱森有些惊讶，因为特尔施特根平时很少这么做。

“马克？”

“我可不能浪费啊，这可是我亲手做的蛋糕。”

西莱森终于明白了，原来他昨天不肯给他吃蛋糕，居然是打着这种主意。但特尔施特根的抚弄很快就让他无暇顾及这一切。他大声地呻吟着，快感一波波地朝他袭来。很快，他就达到了高潮，射出了白浊的液体。

趁他还在失神，特尔施特根又拿手指蘸了点奶油，只不过，这次他的手指的目的地，不是西莱森的阴茎，而是他的小穴。

“你看你都发泄过一次了，总得让我也爽爽吧。”特尔施特根如是说道。

西莱森的穴肉还有些红肿，似乎还残存着些昨夜的疯狂留下的痕迹。随着特尔施特根手指的深入，西莱森的穴肉也跟着一起收缩，让人忍不住想要继续探索。

特尔施特根分开了西莱森的双腿，低下头，对着他的穴口伸出了舌头，舔弄着他的穴肉。穴肉与舌头的碰撞，特尔施特根对他蜜穴里的奶油的啜吸，这一切都让西莱森产生了前所未有的快感。以至于当特尔施特根的舌退出了他的身体时，他甚至有些失落。

只不过他的失落感很快就褪去了，因为迎接他的是一个更大的家伙，那个他天天都会亲密接触的东西。

毕竟只是用奶油做了一下润滑，准备还是不够充分，所以即使与特尔施特根的阴茎天天打交道，但当他火热的肉刃闯入他的身体时，他仍感到了一阵不适，仿佛他还未经人事。

但特尔施特根猛烈的撞击和随之而来的一阵阵绵延的快感，很快就让他忘却了这种不适。甚至因为特尔施特根一边用力地操着他，一边还撸着他的阴茎，这种快感愈发强烈了。

特尔施特根对西莱森的阴茎可并不温柔，甚至他的动作算得上有些粗暴，但这仍让西莱森十分享受。他在特尔施特根的身下喘着粗气，眼里满是情欲，眼看着又要到了高潮。

只是特尔施特根这时一把捏住了西莱森的根部，不让他再次释放。西莱森委屈地看着他，他只是微笑：“不行哦，贾斯珀要和我一起高潮。”

终于，两个人一起释放了出来。

特尔施特根把西莱森的精液涂在了他的小腹上，手指在那里画着圈圈，引来了西莱森的一个白眼：“你干嘛呢！”

特尔施特根也不说话，只是紧紧地抱着他，享受此刻的温存。

“哼，我下次再也不赖床了！我可不要再白日宣淫！”西莱森如是说到。

特尔施特根面上不显，心里却在笑。他对自己的体力很有自信，做到西莱森不想起床这种事肯定还会再出现的，到时候会发生什么，可不是显而易见的吗？

嗯，下一次，该搞些什么花样呢？特尔施特根陷入了沉思……


End file.
